DE 88 00 918 U1 discloses a hinge having a pin. The pin may be pushed within a guide by a leaf spring. The leaf spring or the pin has a gripping part for the purpose of manual actuation.
DE 41 08 430 A1 describes a hinge part which is movable inside a guide part. Associated with the hinge part is a spring having toothing that can be brought into engagement with a crosshead screwdriver.
In the known arrangements, a door to be adjusted when the door is open. Adjustment of the door is carried out in the region of the hinges.
In practice, a door can be aligned in relation to a frame that carries the door. For this purpose, the door is opened and closed a number of times. In order to align a door precisely with the frame, at present adjustments are checked successively a number of times, with the door closed. Frequently, when doing this, a number of subsequent adjustments are involved.